Natsu Dragneel
|kanji=ナツ・ドラグニル |rōmaji=''Natsu Doraguniru'' |alias=Salamander (サラマンダー) The Great Demon-Lord Dragneel (大魔王・ドラグニル Daimaō Doraguniru)) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=Unknown |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Rosy Pink |blood type=O |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Natsu Team Fairy Tail |previous team=Light Team Tenrou Team Team Fairy Tail A |partner=Happy Lucy Heartfilia |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Igneel (Foster Father) |counterpart=Natsu Dragion |magic=Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Transformation Ushi no Koku Mairi |weapons=Sealed Flame Blade(former) |manga debut=Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice=Tetsuya Kakihara MAKO (child) Miyu Irino (Sunday VS Magazine: Shuuketsu! Choujou Daikessen!) |english voice= Todd Haberkorn Luci Christian (child) |image gallery=Natsu Dragneel/Image Gallery }} Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doragoniru) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the founder of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Appearance Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck which is visible in the few instances he doesn't wear his scarf. His guild member's stamp is colored red and is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu’s outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and his scarf that he always wears. It is detailed with white scales and was given to him by his adoptive father, Igneel. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. In the year X791, Natsu’s attire slightly changes. He now wears a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed to show his Fairy Tail Guild stamp. Natsu retains the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right wrist. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature. And, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the guild, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. However, he does, for a short time, hold a grudge against Jellal Fernandes but eventually forgives him and comes to consider him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu rarely shows his perverseness towards the other gender, the only noted instance being when he is seen wanting to peek at the Ladies Bath with the other boys during their training for the tournament. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. He has challenged Erza, Laxus, Mirajane Strauss, and even Gildarts, all of the current Fairy Tail S-Class Mages, to fight him in the past and has been beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu holds no grudge against them as he considers everyone in the guild as his family, even as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at making the guild members battle with each other. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu’s fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu’s continuous desire to fight causes him to develop great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent’s weakness and forms strategies to block his enemies’ plans. There are times that he would defeat his enemies with just wits alone, such as his fight with Toby at Galuna Island. Natsu is also stubborn as he hardly ever admits his defeats. During Lisanna’s supposed death and disappearance, Natsu would become upset every time someone carelessly brings out her name. Because of this, no one in Fairy Tail ever mentions her to him out of respect for his feelings. All of this changes after Lisanna is discovered to be alive and returns from Edolas. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. This ranges from anything that can be considered mobile to being carried by another person, except for Happy as he considers him family and not transportation. His sickness is at the degree where he can get sick by simply looking at a mode of transport or by just thinking about it. Despite being quite dense, Natsu is shown to be somewhat perceptive, especially when it comes to his friends and their feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-class exam, Natsu has come to learn and understand true fear, and has already used it to help himself and his friends grow. Prior to this event, only Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation and the Magic Council were the only things that Natsu feared. Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Team Natsu